The present invention relates to the method for molding a closure member and more particularly to a method for molding in situ a closure member in the opening.
Molding techniques of the prior art utilized for making closure members employ separate operations whereby the member to be closed is formed in a first operation and the closure member is formed in a second operation. These techniques require subsequent assembly and give rise to various problems. For example, if the member to be closed is a liquid-carrying container tolerance levels must be maintained at high accuracy to prevent leakage or spillage when the closure member is inserted into the member to be closed. Furthermore, breakage and loss can become quite high in an assembly operation. Also, the separate assembly operation requires a certain amount of manual labor since often times the closure member cannot be inserted automatically.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple inexpensive method for forming a closure member for an aperture in a container. It is furthemore an object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive method of manufacturing a closure bar for a flexible bag, pouch or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method whereby an accurately fitting closure member can be positioned in an apeture in a container so that the aperture and closure member form a liquid-tight seal. It is a related object of the present invention to provide a closure member which can be easily removed without damage to the aperture. It is a related object of the present invention to provide means for assisting the removal of the closure member from the aperture. It is a related object of the present invention to provide a method for forming a closure member in the nipple aperture of a disposable infant feeding bottle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a reusable closure strip for a pouch or bag. It is a related object of the present invention to provide a method of forming a closure strip containing a plurality of buttons in situ in a pair of reinforcing strips at the mouth of the bag or pouch. It is a related object of the present invention to provide a method for making a closure strip for a bag or pouch which can be manufactured after or prior to the time the bag is filled. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a closure strip which will not interfere with ingress and egress through the mouth of the bag. It is a related object of the invention to provide a simple reusable closure member for the mouth of the bag.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a closure means which is adaptable for use on pouches, bags or the like and which can also be utilized as a garment closure. It is a related object of the present invention to produce a closure strip which can be installed by heat fusion methods or which can be installed by conventional garment attachment, for example as by sewing.